Best Friends Forever?
by thegirlwiththeconverse
Summary: Esme and Renee were convinced that Edward and Bella were soulmates, but they had other plans. What happens when they enter University, and they start to feel weirdly for the other. All human,2010, OOC, R&R. Language. Better Summary inside.
1. Prologue

****

Summary: Esme Cullen and Renee Swan were best friends their whole lives, they get married to their husbands within weeks apart, and they both realize they are pregnant both with their second child in the same year, and a few months apart. Esme was having a boy and Renee was having a girl, and they both planned for them to end up together, hoping they would get together in high school. But, they had other plans throughout high school. Now they both attend Harvard University for Medical School, and they realize all along that their mothers were right – they were perfect each other.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

Best Friends Forever?  
Chapter One – Life Plan

* * *

Third Person

* * *

**Well, this is our first fanfic ever. So let us know what you think, we hope reviews will make us happy. And this was a sorta prologue, I guess. Chapter one is in the works. This is set in 2010. Next Chapter will be in one perspective, not third person, nor will it be Esme or Renee. Most likely Edward or Bella. Plus, we are sorry that it is short, the chapters will be longer, this is just to get the story started. **  
**Next Chapter: Edward and Bella's life through the years.**


	2. Over the years

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight.**

Chapter one – Over the years

Bella's perspective.

**1988  
**Edward Cullen was my bestest friend ever! We played on the swings every day, because mommy would bring me across the street and we would play on his swing set. While mommy was at work, I was at Edward's playing on the swings.  
**1989  
**Edward's mommy was my babysitter during the day, while my mommy and daddy went to work. Edward's older sister, Mary, was in kindergarten! She was my role model. My older brother, Emmett, was also getting babysat by Edward's mommy.  
**1990  
**I didn't like that Emmett was in kindergarten, and told me I couldn't be friends with Edward anymore, because he said that boys have cooties, whatever cooties are, but I didn't listen to my older brother. Edward and I were still best friends, no matter what older brothers said to me.  
**1991  
**It was our first year of kindergarten, and Edward and me were still best friends. All the girls told me what Emmett told me last year, that boys have cooties. And I ignored them, too. Edward and I were going to be best friends forever!  
**1992  
**Well, elementary school is slowly coming; we are in our last year of kindergarten. All the girls still kept telling me that boys had cooties, and I continued to ignore them.  
**1993  
**Well, finally we are in elementary school. We get to go to school for a full day, get homework, and we get recess. All the girls telling me that boys had cooties went away, and they started liking Edward. I mean like, _like, like,_ Edward. I think that is gross. I always listen to them talk about marrying Edward, and having kids with him. I mean come on; I think it is a little early to start thinking about that kind of thing. Hello! We are like six years old! You don't get married till you are twenty-one like mommy and daddy did.  
**1994  
**Grade two, my second year. Edward and I were still close; this year that Edward decided to help me with adding, because I wasn't very good at math. So, he would come over a lot to help me with my math.  
**1995  
**My Gran moved in with us. I was happy; I always loved having my Gran around. It wasn't till later that year she passed away with breast stroke. It was heartbreaking, especially for my mom, who had been so close with her.  
**1996  
**I was in the fourth grade, and it was the first year ever that Edward wasn't in my class, and I was mad about that. But, we still saw each other at recess and we hang out after school.

**1997  
**Grade five. My last year of elementary school. Next year will be junior high. Emmett, who is grade six, told me junior high is scary stuff, but I ignored his comments. Alice said she really enjoyed junior high. She was in grade seven, and she loves. Emmett said next year, when he is in grade seven, said he was going to try out for the football team, and he is trying to convince Edward to try out with him.  
**1998  
**Junior high. Finally is here. Emmett did convince Edward to try out for football, and they both made it. Emmett being voted team-captain. Edward was proud of himself on being popular in his first year of junior high. Alice told they had an opening on the cheerleading squad and told me to try-out, and what do you know? I made it. I was proud of myself, also, just like Edward. Emmett told me junior high would be bad, but hey, I _loved _junior high~  
**1999  
**Well, it is grade seven. I'm still a cheerleader, except I am not with Alice anymore, because she is now in high school. Edward is still on the football team, and so is Emmett. This was the year I got my period, and started having major mood swings when I had my period monthly, and Edward was always getting pissed off when I would have those mood swings. He said it was annoying when I got my period, but by the end of grade seven, he learned to ignore the mood swings.  
**2000  
**Emmett entered high school last year, and he even told me junior high was worse. I don't see how that is possible, but like all of the other times, I am not taking his words for it. Well, Edward and I are still those active sport people. He made it to be captain of the football team, and I was captain of the cheerleading squad. We were already both guaranteed spots on Forks' high football and cheerleading squad! Let's just say right now, Edward and I ruled the school, and those minor grade sixes looked up at us like were the king and queen, and always thought we were dating, but we weren't. Why can't people just forget about the romance, and look at the friendship side.  
**2001  
**My mom and Edward's mom were a little over excited when the day came for us to enter high school, they didn't seem their regular selves. They kept muttering to each other. _This is it. The year we have been waiting for. For fourteen years. It is time for them to see that they are soul mates. _I don't know why they would think that, Edward and I were best friends, not lovers, or soul mates. I must admit, Edward is cute, but he is my friend, well, more like a brother. We were just the grade nines, who were best friends, with no romantic feelings towards each other. Emmett also started being really protective around me whenever Edward was around. It was strange. I would have to say my female best friend would have to be Rosalie Hale, who just moved here recently with her older brother, Jasper. Rosalie was also my age, and Jasper was in Alice's grade. Alice and Jasper are the ones who are soul mates, not me and Edward. Emmett even started liking Rosalie, considering she was always at our house because of me. And he asked her out, and then they became soul mates, when they were in grade nine and grade ten.  
**2002  
**I finally figured out what my mom and Edward's mom were always so excited about, and why Emmett was being really protective of me whenever I was around Edward. Esme and Renee were convinced Edward and I were going to be soul mates. They planned this when they were pregnant with us! I couldn't believe them. I proved to them that Edward was _just _a friend, so I started to date a boy named Noah Collins, and that disappointed them, but they dealt with it. And they also dealt with Edward's girlfriend, Crystal Armstrong. Even though they thought we were soul mates, and still thought we were soul mates, they were happy for our relationships. Alice also graduated this year. She got a scholarship for Fashion Design at NYU. We were all happy that she was pursuing her dream to become a fashion designer, and hopefully open up her own clothing store. We were happy for her. Jasper was also attending NYU, just to be with Alice. He was also pursuing his dream in becoming a high school History teacher.  
**2003  
**Grade eleven. With Alice and Jasper gone to NYU, nothing has been the same. Alice and I were really close, and she was always there for me, she was the older sister I never had. But Alice calls me every once and a while, checks up on me, gives me advice and all that jazz. Noah, Chrystal, Edward, and I would always double date, and sometimes we would even triple with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett decided to quit football that year, saying he didn't want to join the NFL, it was just something fun. He got accepted to Stanford University to study Criminal Law to become a criminal lawyer, and he was very excited about that. I must say, I think I am going to miss my older brother. He may that big teddy bear, and a protective one at that, he was still my family. And I was going to miss him.  
**2004  
**Well, finally, it is our last year of high school. Emmett has gone to Stanford, and Rosalie has been a mess, without having him here, she did mention that she wasn't that big of a mess because she had her best friend with her, and I felt honored. Rosalie and I were seriously best friends, and Edward was also my best friend, it was crazy. I was still dating Noah, but Edward broke up with Crystal, saying he wanted to be single for senior year. So, usually, Noah and I went on single dates instead of having doubles and triples. In April, we all got our acceptance letters for University's; Rosalie got accepted to Stanford to study Criminal Science to become a CSI, something she wanted to do, Edward and I both got accepted to Dartmouth. He was studying to become a doctor and I was studying to become a high school English teacher. For me, it will take about four years to become a teacher. For Edward, it will take about twelve years to become a doctor, he wants to work in a children's hospital, something different from his father. It was then, when Noah and I decided to separate things, considering he was staying in Washington to become a kindergarten teacher. Edward's football coach was disappointed that Edward didn't want t continue playing football, but Edward had the same reasons as Emmett. Edward and I also decided to attend to Prom together that year also, and everyone was staring at us, oddly, because we always told them that we were just friends. But, we were just friends. We were just friends, who decided to go to prom together. That night Edward and I ended up winning Prom King and Prom Queen, and we were told to have a spotlight dance under the stars, where everyone was crowding around us awe, and at some point, Emmett yelled(he was there with Rosalie) _kiss her. _And that is exactly what Edward did, too. He kissed me, just softly, lightly. It was all too fast, and quick. When we kissed, I felt this spark on his lips. Like his lips were made for mine. I think that was the moment I realized that our mothers were right; we could be soul mates, because at that very moment, _I fell in love with Edward Cullen. _

**Well, there is chapter one. Well, it isn't even really a chapter, it is more like Edward and Bella's past.  
In the rest of the chapters, they are actually twenty-three. Also, we might not be able to get the chapters to you guys soon enough, it may take a few a day, considering we are in high school, and we just don 't sit around the computer all day, writing. Considering, that one of us does have a boyfriend. ;) We are in high school, and we do homework and study, as well. But, we will try our best. Chapter two in the works. We are Canadian also, we don't really know the American schooling stuff, so we are going with our Canadian schooling.  
Next Chapter: Edward and Bella expressing their feelings to their friends… **


	3. AN Read, if want to read prologue

**AN  
We are really sorry about the prologue! We don't know what happened! We copied and pasted the prologue in case you guys wanted to read it. We are new to Fanfic, so we don't really know what to do. If any of you want to help us out, we wouldn't mind one bit!  
Anyways, here is the prologue.**

Esme Smith-Cullen and Renee Headlock-Swan have been best friends since they met on their first day of kindergarten, and have always been there for each other. Shared their first loves, their first heartbreaks, had sisterly fights. They were insuperable since they were five.  
Esme met her husband, Carlisle Cullen, in high school, senior year, it was his first day at her school, and Esme was late for class and they bumped into each other. The moment they looked into each other's eyes, they both knew that they were the one. They married at twenty-one, Renee playing the role as Esme's maid-of-honor and Charlie Swan playing the role as Carlisle's best man.  
And that is how Renee met her husband. Charlie and Carlisle were best friends in University. And Renee loving how they were best friends, and Esme and her were best friends. Nothing could be more perfect. Renee and Charlie married a few weeks after Carlisle and Esme, being totally in love, not caring what anyone else thought about their marriage. Carlisle and Esme taking on the roles as the best man and the maid-of-honor.  
The four of them lived across the street from each other, ever since they were all married, in a small town in Washington State, named Forks. It rained constantly rained down in Forks, but they didn't care, they enjoyed where they lived. They all had fascinating jobs as well; Esme being an interior designer, Carlisle is a brain surgeon, Renee being a kindergarten teacher, and Charlie being the Chief of Police in Forks.  
A year later, Esme announced her first pregnancy with her daughter, Mary Alice Cullen, who was born on December eleventh, 1985. Their daughter hated her name, and usually went by Alice.  
The day of Alice's birth, Charlie and Renee announced the pregnancy of their baby boy, Emmett. Emmett Harold Swan was born on July forth, 1986.  
And a few months after that, Esme announced the pregnancy of her second child, who just so happened to be a boy. A month and a half after that, Renee announced her pregnancy of her second child, who just so happened to be a girl.  
On June twentieth, 1987, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was born. Two months later, on September thirteenth, 1985, Isabella Marie Swan was born.  
And the day they both met each other, Edward being almost three months old, and Isabella being four days old, was the day that Esme Cullen, and Renee Swan decided that their Edward and Isabella were…soul mates.

**Again, we are really sorry. **


	4. Expressing

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight.**

Chapter two

Expressing

Bella's perspective

"Alice, I don't know what to do," I complained to the love of my life's older sister over the phone.  
"Bella. How long have you loved my brother for? Since your senior prom? Six years ago! Bella, you are twenty-three years old, and you have secretly loved your best friend for six years. You need to become a woman and tell him. My mom and Renee will be the happiest people alive once they realized they have been right for twenty-three years."  
Alice Cullen, she was Edward's older sister, and they were very close. Alice was like my older sister, she always has been a sisterly figure for me.  
Alice lives in New York City with her newly-wed, Jasper Hale. Alice had asked me to her maid-of-honor, which I was thrilled about. Alice opened up a shop in New York called _Hallen. _Which meant Haleand _Cullen. _  
"Yea, but Alice," I complained. "Edward has been like a brother to me since we were babies, always has been. We didn't even date in high school, just like our moms wanted us to, but we didn't. He doesn't even like me that way!"  
"Isabella Marie Swan!" she screamed over the phone. "Edward likes you that way, trust me! I am his older sister, he tells me everything!"  
"I can't tell him Alice. Him and Lucy are always with each other, and she practically hates me! Look at Lucy Henderson; blonde, baby blue eyes, gorgeous creamy skin, British! Look at Edward Cullen; bronze colored hair, emerald green eyes, again gorgeous creamy skin, lanky, bulky, he's perfect. They are _perfect _for each other. Look at me; brown hair, pale skin, icky brown eyes, fucking plain old American!"  
"Bella, you have beautiful long brown hair, nice chocolate brown eyes, your pale skin suits you. You have been born in the US, Bella, but you have a background of different cultures; British, Italian, Albino, and French. It works."  
I was confused. How did that work. "Alice, I can't speak Italian or French. Albino is probably the worst culture you can be. And I do a horrible British accent."  
"That doesn't matter! Bella, you are who you are. And Edward likes who you are, just because you are you. Why else are the two of you living with each other?"  
"Uh, maybe, because we are best friends, and we thought it would be easier that way," I told her. "Anyways, Lucy and Edward will probably be moving in with each other soon anyways, and then I will have to find a new roommate."  
She chuckled, "I really do doubt that. He isn't shallow like that. You are always on his mind."  
I grimaced, even though she couldn't see it. "Yea, just as that best friend. Lucy, -''  
"Bella! Stop it with Lucy already! Lucy is fucking slut, a man whore! How long have they been dating?"  
I thought about it for a minute. "Two months, I think."  
She scoffed. "I wonder how many men she _fucked _in that period of time."  
"Alice," I whined to her.  
Then I heard the front door open, with Lucy giggling. Oh god, my best friend and his whore of a girlfriend are home. "Uh, Alice. I got to go. Edward and Lucy just arrived. I will call you later. Love you, big sis."  
"You better call me back!" she threatened. "Love you, too, lil' sis." She hung up.  
"Bella?" Edward's velvet called through our apartment.  
"I'm in my room, Edward," I called back out to him. I walked out of the door to see him with books in his hands, and Lucy lounging on the couch, like she lives here.  
Edward smiled, while Lucy glared.  
"Hey, Bella," she said in her 'sweet tone.'  
"Hi, Lucy," I said back in my 'sweet tone.'  
"Hey, listen Bella," Edward said. "I got to talk to Professor Nelson about our internship over the summer. You are okay to stay here with Lucy for half an hour, right?"  
_No, Edward. I am not okay. I do not want to be here with your slutty girlfriend while you go to talk to out professor about _our _internship for the hospital. _But, I couldn't say that to him. I am his best friend, and he should want me to get along with his girlfriend. So, I smiled. "Go on, Edward."  
He smiled back, "Thank you, Bella. Be back soon. Bye, Bella. Bye, Lucy."  
"Bye, Edward," I said.  
"Bye, Eddie!" Lucy yelled.  
"Ow," I mouthed.  
Edward laughed as he left.  
"Listen here, bitch," Lucy said in a hard tone from behind me. I turned around to face her. She looked pissed.  
"Excuse me?"  
"_Listen!" _she yelled. "Edward Cullen is _mine! _Got it, Swan? He is mine! You guys may have been best friends for twenty-three long years. But, not anymore. I want your stuff out of this apartment by the end of this week!"  
I looked at her, shocked. Did she really just kick me out of her house? "No. You can't tell me what to fucking do, Lucy! This is my – mine and Edward's apartment. And we decide who leaves when and when someone stays. And as for me being part-owner of this apartment. I fucking demand you to get out of this apartment. _Now!" _  
She walked right up in my face. "I will. I am supposed to go meet up Cameron anyways. It is time for me to go fuck him. _Hard. _Just don't tell Edward, got it?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Later, bitchabella."  
I rolled my eyes, and opened the door for her, and slammed the door once she stepped foot out of that apartment. Later, slut.  
_I am so telling Edward._

**Edward's Perspective.**

Bella. Bella Swan. My best friend since the day she was born.  
All my life, I always thought of her as that girl, whom just so happened to my best friend. I always liked Bella in a different way, yeah, she was my best friend, but I always liked her more than that. It wasn't until when Emmett called for us to kiss on the day of our senior prom, and the second our lips touched, _I fell in love with Isabella Swan._

~!#$%~

"Edward," Bella's older brother, Emmett said over the phone. "Why can't you just tell her, man? It isn't like she is going to reject you. She likes you too, trust me, I know she does. She is my little sister."  
"Emmett," I sighed. "She has always been my best friend. If I tell her, and she doesn't accept it, then say goodbye to my friendship with her."  
"That's not true. Francine and John were best friends. John told her that he was in love with, and Francine felt the same way. Now look at them, they are happily married, with two kids."  
I was confused. "Who the fuck are Francine and John?"  
"I don't know. I made them up."  
"That doesn't help, Emmett."  
Emmett Swan, always the joker.  
"She will accept you, Edward. She is my little sister, and I know her better than anyone else in this world. Trust me on it. At least, think about telling her, Edward."  
I sighed. "I'll think about."  
His voice got brighter. "Good. You better tell me your decision before you tell her, man."  
"Okay," I agreed.  
"Yea, dude, when you breaking up with Lucy anyways?"  
"Soon," I answered automatically. "Speaking of Lucy, I have to go pick her up for dinner."  
"Kay, well you better do it soon. Maybe even tonight?"  
"I don't think I will do it tonight, Em."  
"Call me when you do it though. I like to be a part of Eddie's life."  
I rolled my eyes, "I'll call when I do it, Emmett. Later, man."  
"See ya, dude."  
We both hung up.  
I looked at my nightstand, at the picture of my Bella when we were three, playing on the swings. Those memories.  
I walked past Bella's room, and heard her talking on the phone with someone, I decided not disrupt her, and just pick up Lucy.  
I got in my Volvo, and drove to get Lucy.  
Lucy Vain, the girlfriend I got a year ago. She transferred from a school in England to here, and I was being nice to her, and thought I would show her around. I realized Bella didn't like Lucy, so I took that advantage to ask her out, to make Bella jealous. I know it was a wrong idea; I did something that a freshman boy would do. I needed to end this relationship with Lucy, it wasn't working for me, and it didn't seem to be working with Bella either.  
I knocked on her door, and waited for her.  
Her door opened, and she was standing there, with a big smile plastered on her face.  
"Edward!" she exclaimed in her thick British accent. She gave me a peck on the cheek.  
"Ready to go?" I asked her, putting on a fake smile.  
"Sure? You're apartment?"  
"Uh, sure. Bella's there though."  
"Ew. Can't you kick her out for tonight? I want it just be us two. You know, I am going to have to seduce you soon. And I think, tonight will be that night."  
I grimaced. "Lucy, look. I am not ready for that kind of commitment yet. Can you please be patient?"  
She sighed. The woman has been trying to seduce me for last eight weeks, and I am not ready for that. I have been saving my virginity to Bella.  
She didn't sound happy about that at all. "Fine!"  
We pulled up to my apartment.  
I was about to open my door, until Lucy stopped me. "What?"  
"I was thinking," she told me slowly. "That you should kick that bitch out, and move me in."  
Bitch? She did not call my best friend a bitch! "I'll pass on that offer, Luce." And I will never even consider it.  
"Bella?" I called once I opened the door.  
"I'm in my room, Edward!" she called out from her bedroom. Bella walked out in her girl boxers and a red tank top. She looked so beautiful, even though it was her pajamas.  
I felt bad about leaving Bella here with Lucy alone for a second, while I got talk to Professor Nelson about our internship at the local hospital for the summer. He said Bella and I were his best students, and were most likely, going to get this internship.  
Bella didn't look happy about me leaving, but she put on her fake smile.  
I was just about to get into my Volvo, then I heard Lucy yelling at her, and Bella pushed her out the door and slammed the door in her face. I was trying so hard not laugh at Lucy being kicked out by Bella, but I just chuckled as I got in the car and drove off to go see my professor. Lucy looked like she saw my car, but then she walked off in the opposite direction of me.  
All I knew, was when I got back, I needed to get answers from Bella.

**Well, there is chapter two. We were seriously laughing when we were writing this, we found it quite funny. Sorry, it took a little longer than we hoped; we had a big drama project work to work on, worth half of our grade. But, its due tomorrow, so it is out of our life. We are good. **** Please, REVIEW! It makes us happy.  
Next Chapter: More Edward and Bella. And Lucy. We don't know yet. We just plan along the way. **


	5. Surprise, Bella!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight.**

Chapter two

Surprise, Bella!

Bella's perspective.

After I slammed the door in Lucy's face, I wanted to punch everything. I was so mad. Telling me that Edward and I couldn't be friends anymore. Who the fuck does she think she is? Yeah, sure, she maybe his fucking girlfriend, but I am his fucking best friend.  
"Edward," I whispered to myself. "I love you. Why can't you see that? Lucy isn't the one for you, Edward. I know she isn't."  
Okay, Edward and I are both becoming doctors, and what is Lucy becoming? A fashion designer, that isn't cool. She is going to be Britain's _top designers_ she quoted. Yeah, right, considering the way she dresses, there is no way in hell she is going to be _Britain's top designers_, more like _Britain's worst designers.  
_You know, maybe this could be a sign by fate that Edward and I were just meant to be friends, and we weren't soul mates. Hey, who am I kidding? Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all think we are soul mates, but.  
Here, I just keep rambling to myself about Edward. Why can't I get him out of my head? There I go again? Rambling about Edward again.  
I have better things to think about. For example, thinking of a way to move on from him.  
Oh, who am I kidding? There is no way I could move on from him, I have tried over the last five years, and it hasn't worked.  
A knock on the front door interrupted my thoughts. Who could that be?  
I opened the door to see my best friend, Rosalie Hale standing in the doorway.  
"Oh my fucking god! Rosalie Lillian Hale! What the fuck are you doing here! ?" I screamed at her, giving her the biggest hug ever.  
"I'm here to see my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Isabella Marie Swan! Because, girl, I have some fucking amazing news!"  
My eyes widened, "You're fucking pregnant, aren't you? Jeez, Rosalie, I would appreciate that you wouldn't fuck my brother every thirty seconds. That is gross, just thinking about it. I mean it's my brother!"  
"Bella! I'm not prego."  
I sighed of relief. Thank god. I didn't want her to have my brother's baby quite yet.  
"Sorry, Rose. Come in, I guess."  
She walked in, "Holy Shit, Bella. You're apartment in gorgeous if you ask me. Edward allowed you do all of this?"  
I nodded. "He said it would look beautiful the way it looked it before I did this makeover. But, I guess, it is beautiful times two."  
When we first got this apartment, it was nasty. It was a gross pink color, and it didn't suit us for well. He said it was beautiful, because Lucy liked it.  
Edward said I could re-do it, so I did.  
It is now a mixture of browns; with an added fireplace and flat screen TV hanging on the wall above it. It really changed.  
Edward's room is now black and white, and it suits him. With his music shit all over the place.  
My room was just a light blue room, with brown and white. I enjoyed it. It suited me just fine.  
"Its looks nice, Bella," she commented.  
I smiled. "Thanks. Want anything?"  
"Nah, I'm good for now. Thanks, though."  
"Where's Emmett?" I asked her.  
Her face fell. "He's still in California. He had something to do for work. I decided I needed to see my best friend, so I came down by myself. He sends his love though. Besides, me, you, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper have that trip down to Mexico in August. Right before school starts up for you guys again."  
"That's true."  
She smiled.  
She sat down on the couch, while I sat on the chair. "What's up, Rose? You look more bubbly than usual."  
She was beaming now. "Emmett and I are getting married!"  
My eyes popped out of my head. Did I just hear her correctly? "What?"  
She looked hurt. "You mean, you didn't know?"  
I shook my head. "Emmett told me six months ago that he was going to propose to you. But, not for another year or two."  
She looked shocked. "Really?"  
I nodded. "I'm happy for you, Rose. I really am."  
"Good, because guess who my maid-of-honor is?"  
I smiled, "Who?"  
"Isabella."  
"Really? I would love to meet her," I told her sarcastically. "Just kidding. Thanks Rose. And congratulations, really."  
She smiled, "Thanks. I already found my wedding dress, just so you are aware. So, Alice doesn't have to drag you and me shopping for hours. I picked it out years ago, thinking that I wouldn't like it in a few years, but here I am three years later, and thinking that I am going to look like a princess. You will like it, trust me. It is it me on so many levels."  
I laughed as Rosalie dug into her purse, and she pulled out a picture, and handed it to me.  
It was a strapless white dress, with sequins on the top half, and the bottom half fringes. It was cute, and it suited Rosalie perfectly. Nothing too formal, but formal enough.  
"That's gorgeous, Rose! How come I haven't seen it before?"  
"I didn't show anyone, thinking that no one would ever know it was the dress I fell in love with. I didn't think I wouldn't actually wear it at my wedding. But, I ordered it yesterday!"  
I was shocked. I would expect this kind of behavior from Alice, not Rosalie!  
"Rose. How did my brother propose? I'm honestly curious," I said. "Cause we all know my brother isn't the most romantic person in the world."  
Rosalie laughed. "Well, I was sitting on the couch, reading _Jamaica Inn, _and Emmett grabs the book out of my hands, and I started yelling at him to give me my book back. I was just at the part where Jem takes Mary to that fair on Christmas Eve, and you know how moody I get when I reach a good part in a book and it gets interrupted." I laughed and nodded in agreement. "It just said that I wouldn't want to read it after what he was about to tell me. But, I was shaking my head in disagreement. He just laughed, and got down on one knee. And I gasped. There was no speech, nothing. Just a 'would you?' I screamed, a basically met his eye level, and kissed him hard. I whispered yes in his ear. And then we kind of celebrated all night long. My book, _totally _forgotten."  
I laughed. "That is typical Emmett. But, are you glad he did it?"  
"Without a doubt!" she said. "I have told you my whole life that I don't fucking care how a guy would propose to me. Just that I hope the man of my dreams just proposes. And he did. I am fucking marrying the man of my dreams, Bella! I'm just so happy!"  
"That's good, then. That is all that matters."  
"Have you set a date yet?" I wondered.  
She shook her head. "Nope. Not an exact date. But, we were actually thinking right around Christmas time. And of course, back home in Forks."  
Bella smiled. "Sounds good. That will be nice. Christmas is like in six months."  
"I know. We'll manage."  
"Especially with Alice around," I agreed. "Speaking of Alice, have you told her yet?"  
Rosalie shook her head. "Nope. You're the first on. I have to tell my best friend first. I'm pretty sure Emmett told Gabriel already. "  
I nodded.  
Gabriel Samuels is Emmett's best friend. They were roommates when they first started University, and do everything together. Every Friday night he goes over Rosalie and Emmett's to watch some sort of sport, and drink beer. Gabriel, to be honest, is the complete opposite of Emmett. But, somehow, they still manage to be best friends.  
"Is Gabriel going to be Emmett's best man?" I asked her.  
She shook her head. "Don't think so. He will be in the wedding party, for sure. But, not the best man. He said he will ask Edward. Considering him and Edward have been like brothers their whole life. Is that okay? You okay being Edward's mate for the night?"  
I chuckled. "Why wouldn't I be okay? My best friend? I have been close to the guy since we were diapers. I have seen things. I am fine with that."  
"Gross! Bella! Too much info!" she screamed, shutting her eyes. "But, I'm glad you are okay. It's just I have seen weddings where the maid of honor and best man like hate each other."  
"Oh, yeah, those happen all the time." I paused, didn't know what to say. "How long you staying for?"  
"I'm leaving on Monday. Do you mind if I crash here? Or should I get a hotel?"  
"No, no. By all means, crash here. Edward won't mind."  
"Speaking of Edward," Rosalie said. "What's going on with him? He still dating that bitch?"  
"Oh, yea! I like, legit, slammed the door in her face five minutes before you came by."  
"Way to go, Bella!" Rosalie congratulated. "How much longer do you think they will last?"  
I shrugged. "No one knows. Let's just wait and see what happens."  
"True."  
"Bella?" Edward called out.  
"Speaking of Edward," Bella laughed. "In the kitchen!"  
Edward walked into the kitchen, and had a shocked expression to see Rosalie sitting there. "Rose! What in God's name are doing here? Come give me a hug!"  
Rosalie laughed, and ran right into his arms. "I just came by for the weekend."  
"You staying here?"  
Rosalie smiled, and nodded.  
"Awesome. Bella did the guest room nicely. Actually, she the whole house nicely."  
"I know. She hangs out with your mom too much, I think!"  
Edward stole a glance at me, and smiled. "I think she does too."  
"Rose. I think you should tell Edward the big news," I jumped in.  
Edward looked at Rose. "What news?"  
Rosalie's smile grew. "Emmett and I are getting married!"  
Edward's eyes widened, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two. When is it?"  
"We are thinking around Christmas time."  
Edward smiled. "Beautiful time."  
"Agreed."  
"Ditto," I said.  
Rosalie and Edward looked at me, and laughed.  
"What? What did I say?"  
"I love it how it was just a conversation between me and Rose. And you randomly jump into the conversation, Bella," Edward said.  
"Well, I felt left out."  
"Awe, Belly," Rosalie said, hugging me.  
"Don't ever feel left out here, Bella," Edward said, hugging me also. "Anyways, me and you got that internship at the local hospital for the summer!"  
"Get out of here!" I screamed, hitting Edward's arm.  
Edward held his arm where I hit him. "Ouch. And yes, we did get it."  
"What internship?" Rosalie asked, confused.  
"It will help us get through the rest of med school," Edward explained. "It should probably be easier now. Graduation will come faster."  
Rosalie nodded her head. "Interesting."  
Bella laughed. "C'mon. Let's go see your room. And legit, it's your room when you stay here."  
"Yeah," Edward agreed. "Well, you and Alice's."  
"Its pink."  
"Personally, I think it is more Alice, than Rosalie," Edward said. "It suits you both."  
Rosalie giggled. "But, Alice doesn't need to stay here, doesn't she live like a few blocks away from here?"  
"Well, yeah, but just in case their apartment building gets caught on fire, or something."  
"True."  
Edward got up and grabbed Rosalie's stuff, to bring to her room.  
"What are you going to do about that British girl?" Rosalie whispered.  
My smile faded once she ask that, I didn't have words to explain. So, I just sadly shrugged. "Nothing. Just wait and see for what the future may bring."  
She gave me a comforting smile, and put her arm around me, as we walked to her room. "It will happen, Bella, I know. Even Alice says so herself, and we don't bet against Alice."  
That brought a smile to my face. It is true, you _never _bet against Alice Mary Cullen.  
We walked into her room, and she smiled. It was just a small pink room, with queen sized bed against the wall. With paisley curtains, and a chair. It was just a little something.  
"Awe, it's cute," Rosalie said.  
"Bella is just like my mom with this kind of stuff," Edward agreed.  
I saw both of their eyes locked onto my face, and I started blushing.  
"Esme is really good with this kind of stuff, too."  
"It's not as good as Esme's work, though," I said.  
Rosalie looked at me. "Maybe not, but it is still freaking good." She walked to the bed and sat on it. "I hope you two don't mind, but I need to get my beauty sleep tonight. It was a long day. I'll see you two in the morning. Night."  
"Goodnight, Rosalie," we said.  
The both of us walked into the living room.  
"Bella?" Edward whispered behind me.  
I turned around to see those emerald eyes, looking straight at my chocolate eyes. "Yeah?"  
"I need your advice."  
"Shoot."  
"Well, let's say, there is this guy named, Bob."  
"In other words, Edward," I interrupted him.  
"Yeah, whatever. And Bob likes this girl name Hallie, and has his whole life. But, he is dating the bitchiest bitch of them all. And he wants to end things with her, but is really scared to what she is going to do to him. And he is really scared on how to tell the girl named Hallie how he feels."  
Hallie couldn't be me, now, could she? We all know that he is talking about him breaking up with Lucy. Oh my God! He is talking about breaking up with Lucy! This is my big chance, and tell him how I feel! Wait, but what happens if I'm not Hallie. But, I could be Hallie, we have known each other our whole lives, there isn't any other girl he is known his whole life. Well, there is Rosalie, but he wouldn't want to break Rosalie and Emmett up. He isn't like that. Oh, jeez, I'm so confused.  
"Well, Bob should just tell the girl he is dating the truth, and hopefully, she will understand. But, yet we all know Lucy is obsessed with you. So, just try to tell her that you guys can still be friend. Because you don't want it to be one of those nasty break-ups, right," I started with the easy one. I looked at Edward, and he nodded in understanding. "Then with this other girl named Hallie. Just don't rush things. Try to get to know her more. Even though you said you knew her your whole-life. Then when you think things are right with her, and you are one hundred percent that you like her, tell her how you feel. But, before you get to that stage, Edward. Just let yourself cool things down after your break-up with Lucy. You don't want to rush right back into another relationship."  
Edward smiled. "Thanks, Bella. You always know what to say. I will get right on that. I'm going to call Lucy right now!" He glanced at the clock; _11:03. _"Meaning, I will get right on that tomorrow. Good night, Bella."  
I smiled, "Good night, Edward."  
He kissed my forehead and swiftly to his room.  
"I love you," I mouthed to his back."  
Before, I went to bed, I decided to clean the kitchen, and then I would go to bed.

**Edward's Perspective**

I was laying in bed that night, thinking of what Bella said. Do you think she knows I am talking about her? That _she _is Hallie? I don't know. She could just be confused right now. Being in love with your best friend, something that doesn't happen often, does it? Or maybe it does. What will I do?

!#$!

When I woke the next morning, I heard Bella and Rosalie giggling in the kitchen.  
"Do you think Hallie is you?" I heard Rosalie ask.  
"I'm not sure. I hope it does. He said someone he has known his whole life, and he has known me his whole life, and has known you since high school. So, I don't know. I hope it's me."  
She hope Hallie is her! Oh my god, my day started amazingly, already!  
"I know! I mean, like, you have been in love with the guy since the two of you went to prom together."  
Wait-what? Bella is in love with me? Now, I know she likes me back. Or maybe I am hearing things. I don't know. But, I am going to go break up with Lucy right now.

**Well, there is chapter three. Sorry, it took so long. We kind of get major writers block. But, we try to post them up. We are thinking of starting another story. We aren't really sure on what to call it. I think the title in our head right now is **_**Forever Loved. **_**But, we just don't think it suits the plot. If you can think of another name for the story, please, let us know. Here is the Summary: Edward Cullen has a five year old daughter named, Macy Elizabeth Cullen. Bella Swan has a three year old son named, Connor Isaac Swan. They are both single parents and living on opposite sides of town. They meet, by becoming co-workers at the local hospital. They start feeling romantic feeling towards each other, but always put their kids first. What will happen?  
Think it will be any good?  
Review for this chapter, please! **


End file.
